Hot chocolate
by seiko shadesssan
Summary: Sonic hates winter. His hot chocolate is his life line.


It was freezing outside. Sonic pulled the yellow scarf around his neck tighter, and buried his muzzle further down into the warmth. The ground was covered in at least a few inches if soft, slushy white snow and the trees around him were skeletons, impatient for spring to arrive. Sonic hated winter. It was cold, wet, and a type of season that got you sick and made you stay inside for most of it. He clutched the styrofoam cup full of steaming hot chocolate like a life line. He was annoyed. Everyone else loved the snow. Shouts and joyful screams were heard not too far away. A snow ball fight was happening, and Sonic was making sure that he wasn't anywhere near it in the process. He wandered down the street, and into the park, that was now barren and white. He passed by the rusty gate, and saw something. A dark figure stood a few feet feet away, gazing out onto the small pond that was the home to the fish, and so on. He approached it, and soon realized it was Shadow. The hedgehog that had tried to kill him countless of times. He was tall, smooth black fur, and wild hair, striped a brilliant red. Sonic had hated the guy ever since he got the first glimpse of him. How could anyone believe it was him?! They were nothing alike! And he would never be evil enough to do those horrible things! But... Some how... He fell for him. Yeah, sure the guy was a bastard, but that just made Sonic fall for him even more. He had no idea WHY he liked the asshole, but he just did. And it felt right. The hedgehog turned, piercing red eyes, glaring at him, unforgiving. Those eyes, a glazed look, the muscled body dominating him, calloused, gloved hands exploring his body... SHUT UP! Sonic said mentally slapping himself. They continued staring at him, until he let out a low, silky growl,

"What do you want faker...?"

"You..."

Sonic thought, hands tightening around the cup.

"Nothing. Just... Wandering around..."

He lied.

The black hedgehog grunted and turned away.

"You hate it don't you..."

He said, staring out once again.

"What?"

Sonic asked.

"That everyone is enjoying winter. And you're not."

He replied. Sonic just looked at him.

"Yeah. You're right."

He sighed heavily, and sipped from the cup. The hot liquid scalded his throat, and he loved the feeling of the heat.

"Give me that."

"Wha-?"

The next thing he knew, the hedgehog took the cup, and took a huge gulp, leaving less than half for him.

"Hey! You're really an asshole!"

"Hm. You just noticed now?"

"What was that for anyways?"

Shadow smirked.

"I wanted some."

Sonic glared at him.

"Might as well have the rest..."

He pouted and handed he cup back to him.

"Ha. I knew you'd say that!"

"My god you're an asshole."

Shadow sneered and downed the rest of the hot drink, and finished with a loud smack of his lips.

"Go away before I regret that..."

Sonic said.

"I was here first fucktard."

Shadow replied smoothly.

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

They stood a moment in silence, staring out onto the pond.

"You cold?"

The question came out of nowhere, and startled Sonic, and he blushed. BLUSHED!

"No shit Sherlock! It's freaking winter!"

"You really are a dick."

"Same to you."

"Shut up and c'mere."

Sonic hesitated and looked up at the black hedgehog. His expression was unreadable. Slowly, he sidled up to him, and allowed his strong arms to wrap around his shoulders.

"Happy?"

"..."

Shadow snorted.

"You're cute when you blush."

"... Shut up you di-"

Sonic was cut off by lips pressing into his. After a moment of shock, he threw himself into it. He managed to turn around, and slide his arms around Shadow's neck, hands getting tangled in his hair. Shadow growled and slipped his arms around his waist tightly, so their bodies were flush together. Tongue and tongue explored each others mouths, and small content sounds passed between them both. Finally they pulled away, slightly out of breath. Sonic was blushing madly, and Shadow was just making his typical smart ass face.

"You warmed up yet?"

He purred, catching Sonic in another waist hold.

"No... Not yet..."

"Hmm... Your house then?"

"Yeah. Maybe later..."

Sonic blushed hotly looking down. shadow smirked down at him. He didn't mind winter so much after all.


End file.
